


Incentive

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal toys, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: when it came to strength training, Weiss preferred to avoid it like the plague, but luckily for her leader/lover Ruby knew how to motivate her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They'll be a part two at a later date, gotta include all the sexy good times

Were her arms burning as she continued to bench the 120 pound barbell, yes they were. Did her sweat stained gym shorts stick to her body making for an uncomfortable Weiss, you bet your ass it did. Did every muscle in her body scream at her to set the barbell on its rest and collapse onto the floor in a sweaty and exhausted pile of spent Schnee, absolutely it did. However the bright and optimistic face of her girlfriend beaming down on her was all the help she needed to get these last few presses in, that and also polyester threads that peaked out from the scythe-wielder’s gym shorts also helped to spur her on.  
“That was number 50!! Great job Weiss!!” Ruby exclaimed as she jumped up in place, clapping her hands and wearing an excited smile as she did. It was a good accomplishment and a higher number she reached then before, but the fact she still had 10 more reps to go outweighed her pride in her new record. She wanted to rack the barbell and call it quits for now, but every time the thought of quitting entered her mind, that thought was quickly overshadowed by the image of Ruby hooking her thumbs in the elastic band of her gym shorts and l pulling them down a bit so she could tease a glimpse of the new panties she was wearing under her red and black high waist gym shorts. That and the promise she would see more if the ex-heiresses had broken her record. Weight training was never her preferred form of exercise, but the premise of ogling her girlfriend in whatever lewd garments she bought for herself was plenty incentive for her to push on and surpass her girlfriend’s score.  
“Come on Weiss you can do it, only one more and you’ve passed me!!” Ruby exclaimed again, keeping her focus directly on her sweaty girlfriend. Her arms demanded she give up, but by blocking out the pain in her arms and forcing the image of Ruby showing off her new lingerie she had on under her gym clothes, Weiss lowered the barbell to right above her neck and then finally thrusted upward. Letting out a loud cheer as she finally broke Ruby’s record of 59 reps.  
“Ruby…the barbell…” Managing to catch that Weiss was finished with her reps, Ruby quickly grabbed the barbell and set the heavy thin on the rack, allowing Weiss to finally drop her arms and let out a groan as he arms continued to burn. Ruby then reached under the bench press and readjusted the seat so that Weiss was now sitting upright instead laying down, the scythe-wielder then proceeded to wrap her arms around her sweat riddled girlfriend’s neck and rain kisses on her cheek.  
“I’m…so…proud…of you!!” Ruby said, stopping in-between her words only so she could plant another kiss on her sweat riddled girlfriend. Her victory was hard fought and she always loved Ruby’s affection, but right now her arms were burning and the added radiating body heat from her girlfriend wasn’t helping to cool her down. Ruby planted one final kiss on the ex-heiresses cheek before finally ceasing her reign of affection, making her last kiss last a few seconds longer than the previous quick plants. She then simply nuzzled the side of her cheek into her girlfriend’s sweat riddled cheek and happily hum, still keeping her arms around Weiss’s neck.  
“Ruby, you’re too hot.” Weiss stated. Ruby let out a goofy giggle as she gave her girlfriend another kiss on the cheek.  
“Ahh I think your hot too Weiss.” Ruby said, oblivious to her girlfriend’s growing discomfort thanks to their heat mixing together.  
“Yes Ruby, I am quite hot. Do you know what would help with that?” It took her a few seconds, but once Ruby finally picked up on what Weiss was trying to convey she quickly boosted away from the woman’s side and appeared in front of her, giggling sheepishly and scratching the back of her neck once she appeared out of her cloud of roses. Satisfied with the extra source of heat leaving her, Weiss let out a content sigh as she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out her water bottle. “Thank you, I hope I don’t sound to rude Ruby you know how much I love it when you’re excited, I’m just so fucking hot right now…” Weiss then tilted her head back and aimed the nozzle of her water bottle to her open mouth before squeezing it directly into her mouth, enjoying the cool refreshing sensation as the water shot directly into her mouth.  
“Oh? Then I guess you’re too hot for this right?” She had her head tilted back and her eyes closed so Weiss initially didn’t see what Ruby was doing in front of her. So one could imagine the jump her heart did once she opened one eye and was greeted with the sight of Ruby sticking her ass out and lowering her gym shorts, completing her promise and giving the drenched white haired woman a better view of her newly acquired attire.  
“I can understand if you just want to pack up and go home…” Ruby said as she started to wave her ass in front of the stunned ex-heiresses, Weiss still squeezing her water bottle but missing her mouth entirely and spraying the water all over her chest. Staring directly at the stunned woman’s face, Ruby brought her left index finger up to her lips and gave the ex-heiresses a pout as she continued to waggle her ass in front of her. “But I was really looking forward to showing you this new underwear I bought along with Blake yesterday.” Ruby then gave her ass a light smack with her free hand and tugged at one of the strands that wrapped around her waist a tug, pulling the mesh cloth that was barley covering her ass up and reveling more of the scythe-wielder’s bare ass.  
“And I was so excited to show them off to you as well…” Ruby said before letting out a sigh and reaching down to pull her shorts back up, an action that quickly coaxed out a panicked reaction from her originally stunned girlfriend.  
“NO!!” Weiss cried out, nearly jumping out of her seat at the possibility of Ruby’s strip show ending early. It was a good thing that the rack for the barbell placed at a higher rack on the bench press or she would have ended up slamming her forehead into it. She winced a little due to the pain in her arms, but for the most part Weiss was filled with a sudden burst of energy as she watched Ruby give her a sly grin and proceeded to finish pulling her gym shorts down, further bending over in the process and showing off more of her ass.  
Unlike her usual plain rose patterned white panties that she loved to wear, these new panties couldn’t have been further from what Ruby usually wore. The red small mesh cloth that was covering her crotch was held up by a thin polyester string that ran around her waist. Considering that Ruby’s wardrobe consisted of standard panties that covered her lower assets generously, Weiss figured that this lewd treat had Blake’s interference all over it, not that she was complaining. It was just something that she was going to have to thank the faunus for at a later date that is if the swaying hips of her girlfriend didn’t give her a heart attack first.  
Since Weiss was clearly all for taking in her new undergarments, Ruby proceeded to begin to dance in front of her flustered partner once she had pulled her shorts down to her ankles and had kicked them off. She then proceeded to slowly twirl around in place, swaying her hips as she went along and giving the ex-heiresses a better view of her new panties as she continued to move. Ruby ran her hands up and down her waist as she continued to twirl in place, gravitating her girlfriend’s eyes to her delicious curves and around her supple ass as they continued to roam her. Halting in place and taking a few steps towards the drenched ex-heiresses, Ruby chuckled as she leaned over in front of her girlfriend and gave her a free peak down her gym shirt.  
“Soooo, what do you think of my new underwear?” Ruby asked. To enthrall with staring down her girlfriend’s cleavage, Weiss gives her a silent nod. Ruby chuckles again as she grabs the hem of her gym shirt. “Awesome, because these came in a seeeeet.” Ruby then proceeded to lift her gym shirt over her head and toss it to the side, revealing the red mesh bra that came coupled with the spaghetti string panties.  
“Sooo what do ya think, does it look good on me?” Ruby asked, straddling her girlfriend’s waist so she could give the woman a better view of her chest. She may not have her sister’s impressive bust size, but that didn’t mean her own breast didn’t spill out of the lewd bra she was donning. Much like the panties she was wearing each breast had a strip of mesh cloth that managed to, “cover”, her nipples while still leaving plenty of flesh exposed thanks to the cloth being held together by some thin string. Weiss had requested earlier that Ruby leave her side due to her radiating body heat, but right now the warmth emanating off the scythe-wielder was a discomfort she could handle if it meant having a better view of her girlfriend’s chest.  
“Beautiful…” Weiss muttered out, still trapped in her star struck stupor. Ruby couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at her girlfriend’s kind…well word.  
“Ahhh thanks Weiss.” Ruby said, tilting her head to the side and flashing her girlfriend with a warm smile to show her appreciation for the compliment. She then leaned in closer to her girlfriend so she could enhance her partner’s view of her chest, placing her hands on the frame of the bench press so that she could steady herself and not go careening into her girlfriend. “I didn’t think I could pull this off at first, but Blake insisted that I would be able to rock this. She said it’s all a manner of…” Ruby leaned in closer so that her mouth was right next to her girlfriend’s ear, rubbing her own chest up against Weiss’s drenched chest as she got closer. “Confidences and effort.” With the assistance of her body pressing up against her own, Ruby’s sensual whisper sent chills down the ex-heiresses back that resulted in her letting out a shuddering breath. Ruby then pushed back and pulled herself off her girlfriend’s body, much to Weiss’s dismay. “Also their really soft and breath really well, it’s like I’m wearing nothing at all!!” Ruby quickly threw aside her previous seductive act so she could share that nugget of truth with her girlfriend. A switch that would have surprised Weiss, if she hadn’t had been dating the enthusiastic woman for going on 5 years now.  
“Come on feel it.” Ruby insisted as she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and placed it on one of her breast. She was eager to show off how soft and breathable her new underwear was, but the only thing that was currently on the ex-heiresses mind was how good her girlfriend’s chest looked in her new bra. Expecting her to softly run her hand across her new bra, Ruby couldn’t help but let out a surprised yelp when Weiss started fondling her breast instead of simply feeling it up. She ran her hand in a circular motion across the surface of Ruby’s breast, coaxing out a small moan from her girlfriend as she continued feeling her up. “Weiss I….AHH!!” Before she could finish her sentence, Ruby found that Weiss had slipped her unoccupied hand into her underwear while she was distracted by the woman’s fondling of her breast. Feeling the ex-heiresses run her middle finger up and down her slit, Ruby started to whimper as Weiss continued to play with her.  
“Well now, this is intriguing.” Weiss stated as she retracted her hand from the woman’s panties and showed off her glistening middle finger. “Now did showing off excite you Ruby, or did you have ulterior motives for watching me work out?” Feeling embarrassed over being called out, Ruby turned her now blushing face away from her girlfriend’s face, failing to answer her question. Weiss let out a smug chuckle of her own as she returned her hand to its previous position inside her girlfriend’s underwear, coaxing out a shuddering breath of her own as her girlfriend returned to pleasing her. “Well it looks like we’re going to be staying for a while longer aren’t we?”


	2. Incentive 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing clever to say, it's just a whole lot of sex

“So enlighten me Ruby, was your original plan to use these toys on me, or was it your intention to entice me with your body so that I would want to fuck you with them?”  
In all honesty Ruby hadn’t had really planned that far ahead, she was just certain that stuffing her gym bag full of lewd toys was going to come in handy once the ex-heiresses broke her record. And sure enough, the large jolt of pleasure that ran through her body as Weiss passed the massager’s vibrating head over her clit again once again confirmed that she made the right choice in leaving her workout gear behind in favor for the sex toys.   
The two woman were sitting side by side together on the bench press, since she wasn’t looking to get her clothes sweatier Weiss had stripped out of her gym shorts and bra and opted to just enjoy the sight of her girlfriend moaning and quaking in her sweat decorated birthday suite. Ruby was sitting to the left of her girlfriend while the naked white-haired woman continued to run the vibrating massager up and down her vulva, the mesh spaghetti string panties doing nothing to dissuade the vibrations caused by the massager running over them thanks to the panties thin material.   
“Weiss…WEISS!!” Ruby called out as her grip on the bench below her tightened thanks to the explosive orgasm that was running through her body. She instinctively clamped down on the toy with her legs and threw her head back in pure ecstasy, crying out in pleasure as the vibrations mixed with her roaring orgasm continued to assault her nerves.   
“Ahh, 5 years from now and your orgasm will still be adorable.” Weiss stated as she finally turned off the massager. Since she was still stuck on cloud 9, Weiss showered her girlfriend’s neck with several quick kisses as Ruby continued to quake, each kiss sending a pleasant and warm sensation through her body that Ruby revealed in. It took a few minutes, but once she finally returned from her orgasmic high Ruby opened her eyes and let out a heavy breath as her senses finally came back to her. “Welcome back, did you enjoy yourself?” The question was punctuated with another kiss planted on the scythe-wielder’s cheek. A kiss that Ruby was happy to return, only this time the scythe-wielder aimed for her girlfriend’s lips. The two let out a small moan into each other’s mouth’s as they held the kiss for a minute, enjoying the warmth from each other’s lips as the kiss lingered on.   
“You know I loved it.” Ruby responded once the two broke away from each other’s lips. Weiss smiled at the silver-eyed woman as she pulled the massager away from her pussy and handed it to Ruby.   
“I know…” Weiss said as she laid flat on her back, throwing one leg over the bench so that her pussy was completely exposed to the younger woman, “I just love to hear you say it.”   
“I mean I could say it…” Ruby said as she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a small object form it. “But I think it’ll be more fun if I show you instead.” A seductive smirk spread across her ex-heiresses girlfriend’s face as Weiss watched Ruby insert the cone headed tip of the but plug she pulled out into her mouth, the sounds of Ruby moaning as she sucked on it causing the ex-heiresses to reach down for her pussy and start running her hand across the face of it.  
“Mmhh well you’re the leader, I’ll trust your judgment.” Weiss stated as she spread her lower lips apart with her middle and ring finger, biting down on her bottom lip as she watched Ruby pull the plug out with a loud pop sound. With a seductive smile on her face, Ruby brought the lubed up toy near her girlfriend’s lower hole, lightly prodding at the tight entrance with the tip of the toy.   
Up till now Ruby had been the only one to receive any sort of pleasure. Weiss had gone from teasing the woman’s slit with her fingers to sending pleasing waves through her girlfriend’s body with the massager Ruby offered her. Watching her girlfriend slowly dip into a state of pure euphoria helped to drive the ex-heiresses arousal higher and higher, so the but plug didn’t even need to fully insert itself into her before Weiss began to let out loud moans. Just the simple pokes from the toy were enough to send sparks of pleasure through her body.   
“Wow, someone’s eager.” Ruby punctuated her sentence with a small giggle as she slowly pushed the toy further and further into her girlfriend’s asshole. She may have been moving at a snail’s pace, but that didn’t mean Weiss wasn’t enjoying every second of the toy’s entrance. Reveling in every inch of the toy that entered her, Weiss reached for her bare breast with her free hand and started to roughly fondle the soft mound, enjoying every spark of pleasure she received form her breast and her asshole. She hadn’t exactly kept her tone down throughout her girlfriend’s anal insertion, but once the toy’s cone head had fully inserted itself into her asshole the ex-heiresses let out a loud cry of ecstasy. Her loud cry slowly descended into a series of small whines as she struggled to accustom herself to the size of the plug’s cone shape currently residing in her asshole.   
“Ahh now who’s the cute one?” Ruby said, pressing the on button for the massager and setting the intensity to medium power. Then positioning herself directly over her girlfriend’s body, Ruby leaned in for a passionate kiss as she brought the vibrating toy down onto Weiss’s pussy, which the white haired woman was still holding open. Her mouth may have been obstructed by her girlfriend’s, but that didn’t keep the feverous cry Weiss let out suppressed as she felt the vibration’s directly impact her exposed vaginal flesh.   
Following her girlfriend’s motions earlier, Ruby moved the toy up and down her girlfriend’s pussy, not keeping the toy in one spot so that the white-haired woman’s body couldn’t accustom itself to the vibrations form the toy. The vibrations’ weren’t as powerful as they were when Weiss used the toy on Ruby, but thanks to the direct contact she was receiving Weiss was still hit with a similar intensity of pleasure that her scythe-wielder girlfriend had been undergoing.   
Meanwhile the kiss Ruby had enacted was quickly shifting into a more passionate make out as she continued to pleasure her girlfriend. Both women mouth’s spreading apart so that their tongues could meet and begin to tangle with one and others. The loud whirring from the massager quickly being drowned out by the loud moans coming from the ex-heiresses it was pleasing.  
The breast she had been fondling may be sore in the morning, but that was a problem Weiss would put off for now. Right now the only thing she had on her mind was the intense pleasure that was flooding her body and the imminent orgasm that threaten to wash through her body. The two woman broke their passionate kiss so the two could catch finally catch their breath.   
“Ruby...I...I…” Weiss attempted to pant out her impending orgasm, but her ecstasy clouded mind couldn’t form the words she needed. Luckily for her Ruby seemed to understand what she was trying to convey to her.  
“Don’t worry Weiss, I got you.” Ruby said as she ran the massager up to the white-haired woman’s clit, sending an intense jolt of pleasure rocketing through her body. Thanks to the high voltage pleasure spike she received, Weiss found herself hurtled over the edge and into a pure state of euphoria. The ex-heiresses toes curled as her grip tightened down on the bench below her and she let out a loud cry of pleasure, signaling that her orgasm had taken her hold. Her body quaked as she rode out her orgasm along with the massager and her asshole tightened down on the plug still logged in her asshole. The intensity of Weiss’s orgasm was so heavy that the ex-heiresses actually ended up blacking out, succumbing to the euphoric wave that invited her to take a short rest.   
She wasn’t sure how long she had been comatose, all she knew was that she had a warm presence lying on her body as she slowly crawled out of her unconscious state.   
“Morning sleepy head, enjoy your nap?” She hadn’t completely regained her senses yet, but Weiss was sentient enough to realize that her silver-eyed girlfriend was currently sprawled out on top of her. She pat her silver-eyed girlfriend on her scalp as Weiss let out a content sigh, changing her original tune on receiving the added body heat from her girlfriend’s figure.  
“That was heavenly.” Weiss said, further stating her point by placing a loving kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. Giggling at the small show of affection from her girlfriend, Ruby slowly raised herself up from her girlfriend’s figure, keeping her hips straddling her own lover’s as she pried herself from her girlfriend’s chest.   
“Yay, I’m glad you enjoyed that!” Ruby said, clapping her hands together as she did. Swinging her legs over her girlfriend’s body, Ruby finally completely separated herself from her girlfriend’s still sweat riddled body and stood up from the bench the two had been napping on. “Not that I didn’t enjoy myself Weiss, but I think it’s time we finally get you a bath, don’t you?”   
“Once again…ugh…” Weiss interrupted her won sentence as she finally realized the state of her body. The sweaty evidence of her prior workout had begun to dry to her skin and a second layer of sweat left over after her love making with her girlfriend had built over it. Making for a sticky, and musky ex-heiresses. “Another fantastic plan Ruby.” Letting a small giggle escape her mouth as she held out her hand, Ruby pulled her spent girlfriend up from the bench. Throwing the white-haired woman’s arm over her shoulder, the two began to walk away from the bench press and headed towards the shower.   
“Oh right!!!” Ruby called out as she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, earning a confused look form her girlfriend.   
“Was there something you forgot RuBY!!” The mystery as to her girlfriend’s outburst was quickly solved as Weiss’s asshole was suddenly reminded of the cone tipped plug that had been logged inside her thanks to the sudden exit said plug made. “A warning would have been nice.” Ruby let out another small giggle as she tossed the toy beside her, the sound of the silicon plug impacting against other silicon and toys indicating it landed inside her duffel bag. “Yeah yeah laugh it up missy, consider yourself lucky you have an adorable laugh.” Ending her small giggle fit with a quick kiss on the bridge of her girlfriend’s nose, Ruby continued to assist her girlfriend towards their bathroom so she could wash off the sweat stained ex-heiresses.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
